Sherlock and the problem
by shining beatyfluff
Summary: sherlock has a problem and it's like a really big problem yeah hahaha lol fail summery warning OOC a tiny bit, I m not good a t writing lol
1. Chapter 1

One day Sherlock was sitting in his flat with John and he saus to john Watsone "I am bored joh what do u wanma do?

John say "no homo" and he comtinued to read the book he was reading

Sherlock suddenly jumped up form his chair and he shouted "suddenly it is 7 pm" and it was 7 pm

He quickly ran out of the flat and he went doen to the nearbye 7-11 and h e bought the first donut he swa while walking in and he saw microft there too because he was cheating on his diet and was getting a big gulp and like 70 twixxlers

"what r u doing here you loser" said shirlco confidently

"none of your beeswax you absolute walnut"

Sherlock jumped back a little at the snide remark "that was rude a little"

Then Mycroft looked at whis watch and said "it's time for my show, I gtg you white crayon"

Sherlock couldn't believe his ears as Mycroft left the store without paying fr his stuff but he was of the government so the cashier really chouldnt do anything about it

Sherlock payd for his whatever he bounhtt and ate it as he walked home thinking about what his brother has said to him

He opened the door to the flat when he got there. "John Im ack

'did you get the milk

"sometimes no one is perfert the dumb, how come you always evxpent so much o me, I cant remember to fo things all the time. You didn't even tell me in advance before I left"

"you left?

"y don't you ever pay attention to meeee"

Saherlock leaned on Johns face and john had to put down his book

Im sorry sherdizzle but I'm bizzle wit my book, yo"

Sherlock got angry because he hates it when John starts dowing is Snoop dog impression

"John stop that"

I name is jozzle you weenus"

Everyone was really mean to Sherlock today and Sherlock was really sad about it

Can you go buy that milk johnI need milk

_**I need milk right now**_"

Sherlock didn't actually need the milk he just wanted john to leave

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but I need to take a shizzle first and he whent t o the bathroom

"Sherlook went to the kitched and opened the fridge, inside was a head 3 fingernaisk and a few leftover boxes of spaghetti

Sherlock closed the fridge and sighed. "it's a good thing I literally never eat"

Sherlock then went up the the roof tho photosynthasis a little bit

Then John left so sherlokc could start the plan

He laughed evilly, then he unzipped his entire self and he was moriary!


	2. Chapter 2

In the ;ast chapter Moriary got into the holmes and watsom restidance and he walked around and he thought a plan as he walk

Moriary ripped a whole into the couch and he put inside a cound a woopie cusion but it was inside so anytime john wanted to sit in his chair there would be the noise of flatualance and it would be loud and clear for all to hear and johm would be sooooooo embarraser

As mariory showed the couch back ip after putting the woopie goldburg in it he heard foot heel steps at the door. He quickly jumped out the window an the REAL Sherlock holmes walked in

"JOHM IM HOlMEs " Sherlock sniffed arounf but john wasn't there at the flat that they wned and Sherlock went to his bedroom immiatly

He flouced onto the bed and he took out his gamebro magazine and read about the latest games that would be coming out awhile he waited for john to get home

Them Sherlock hear a nock at the dor…. Jom walks in and he say "Sherlck I'm home I bought the milk as you asked"

Sherlock ran out his room fast as cheeta and he grabbed the milk and drank half f it because he was thirsty

What the frick frack didely dack cracker jack snack pack was that for!? That milk as supposed to last a week! Said john angrilly

Sherlock looked at the ground and said "im sorry, I was werelly thirst

John threw rhe rest of the grocerys in the ground and he sat in his chair

"pppppttththhthhttpppppfpppfp" said the chiar

John was really really really mad, He looked at Sherrock and asked wtf he did to his chair

Sherlock shruuggged and said "it's a mystery"


	3. Chapter 3

In the last charpet the chair of john made a farting nois and joh got mad a t it

"why the fizzle did the shair make the noise Sherlock?" john desecrated angrily

"I don't know but is seems like we need to go cluing to fing out why" said Sherlock as he took out wis magnifying lass and he bent down at the florr near the chair "ita case john

John rolled his eyes and he left the apheartment to the nearbye bar to drink away his embarrassment for being gay for sherlcok homes

Sherlock saw hat on the chair there was a stagne lump, hi pokes it. "pth"

Sherlock realized that the stange lump was chausing the flatuance noises he gaspen

Sherlock got his compute and he wanted to blog about but he realsed he camt so he got his mobile texting device and called john

"Jon WE NEED you to get here abd blog about y descover"

John picked up the phone and heard sherlokc say these words so right the second before he could drink one alcohol and then get drunk he quickly ran out of the place and got the Sherlock

John got to the apartmet and he nocked the door and yelled "I am ready for the blogging"

Sherlock opeped the door and said "get the heckie in here"

Then john quikcly got to the computer and opened his blog and got his hands ready for the next big post

Then sherlcok explained to john as he observed the werd lump cause farting noises

John typed furiously about the discovery and Sherlock said "to get to the butomt of this mistery we need to sergecly remove the fart noise from the couch"

John called a ambulance so they could get the operation done

Sherlock looked for more clues of how the fartnoise could be developed

Wat will happen? Will our herhoes do the mistery thing? Find ot next tien?


End file.
